


Navigating Sparks in Newfoundland

by onlyvirtuemoir



Series: Navigating Newfoundland [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lighthouses, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: Our dynamic duo are in Newfoundland, navigating through their GKP trip and their feelings at the same time.What do a drunken almost, a lighthouse, a storm and a game of truth or dare have in common?





	1. Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Liz for collaborating on bringing this fic to life and sharing ideas!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The clink of glassware could be heard intermittently between the din of conversation and sound of the singer and musicians on stage. The singer crooned an upbeat song, the crowd dancing enthusiastically.

Scott looked for Tessa and saw her moving to the music with some of the women on the tour, her sleek ponytail bouncing as she danced. He walked up behind her, the noise and numerous people surrounding her being enough for her not to hear or feel his presence. Under normal circumstances, she would have noticed him sneaking up on her.

Scott pulled her hair with a soft tug, chuckling as she turned around, startled.

“Scott!” said Tessa, laughing. “There you are.”

One of the ladies dancing with Tessa, Linda, eyed them with an amused smile.

“You know what they say when boys pull your hair,” she teased.

Scott snorted. “I hope I’ve outgrown that phase,” he laughed.

Tessa laughed too. “He used to pull my pigtails…me and all the other girls,” she teased.

“But you were my favourite,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa laughed, rolling her eyes while their companions laughed at them both.

“You’d have a lot of childhood memories together,” observed Linda.

“We do,” agreed Scott, affection in his gaze as he looked at Tessa.

“We’ve had a great 21 years…here’s to the next 21!” said Tessa with a smile.

“Partners all the way into our 50s and beyond,” said Scott, nodding.

Tessa put out a hand for a high five and he high fived her, grinning.

A round of shots arrived and they each took one, “to Tessa and Scott!”

Tessa clinked her glass against Scott’s with a smile, both of them downing their shots.

“To us,” said Scott, grinning.

“To us,” repeated Tessa.

There was something in his gaze which quickened her heart rate and she looked down at the floor quickly lest the flush in her cheeks give her away.

She couldn’t quite count all the times since the Olympics…even before the Olympics, that there had been a moment, a whisper of what could be, that _something_ simmering beneath the surface being ignited, the flames licking at their skin.

Scott reached out to take the shot glass off her, his fingers grazing hers as he did so. They had literally spent their whole lives, since childhood into adulthood, holding hands; but for some time now, there was a palpable electricity. She wasn’t sure when it became so noticeable, but the electricity of that simple touch made her cheeks flush again and she was glad that the lights were dimmed on the dance floor, the band preparing for their next song.

Scott routinely felt as though he’d been burned…in a good way, when he touched Tessa and he’d blushed as his skin tingled from that accidental touch as he took her glass and handed both glasses to the server waiting with a tray to take the empty glasses back.

“Let’s sing you some classic Hip!” yelled out the singer and Scott and Tessa jumped a little, both lost in their own thoughts.

The opening notes of Long Time Running reverberated around the space and Scott chuckled.

“So, want to dance?” he asked.

Tessa nodded and he embraced her, swaying with her to the music. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as the familiar song swept her away. Scott nuzzled her hair, the scent of strawberries wafting into his nostrils, calming and intoxicating at once. Combined with her vanilla scented perfume and the scent that was just her, it was a place he wanted to stay, to bask in.

All too soon the final notes were ebbing away and the spell was broken. Though some of the magic remained, as Tessa and Scott didn’t move, both taking a moment to calm hearts that were not racing due to any exertion on their part.

“Thanks for the dance,” said Tessa, her eyes on his as she dropped her hold on him, stepping back.

Scott gave her a lopsided grin. “Thanks for dancing with me. What is that song? I haven’t heard it before,” he teased.

It was enough to break the tension and she laughed.

“I don’t know, it was good, we should consider skating to it one day,” said Tessa with a wink.

“We should,” smiled Scott. “Do you need a drink?” he added.

“I’m fine, maybe just a soda water,” said Tessa.

“With lime?” asked Scott.

“Definitely,” said Tessa, smiling.

He knew her order already but she liked that he asked anyway. She certainly kept him on his toes with her ever-changing coffee orders though.

Scott winked at her and disappeared into the crowd. She chatted to a few more guests and soon Scott was joining her with their drinks.

“Thanks,” said Tessa, as he handed her the soda water.

He’d gotten the same for himself and they were accosted by several of the group, excited about their talk the next day regarding their comeback. It seemed they were giving a condensed version to everyone who asked and there was plenty of enthusiasm regarding their win in PyeongChang which was heart-warming for them both.

“I was on the edge of my seat!” said an older lady named Barbara. “I was so nervous for you, but it was such a beautiful performance!”

“Thank you, that’s so kind,” said Tessa with a smile, Scott nodding beside her.

“It was a special performance for us, we were proud of how we skated and presented our programs,” he said.

“All of Canada was proud,” said Barbara.

“We knew, we had great support,” smiled Scott.

Conversations melded into each other after awhile, and while neither of them was drinking, they were drinking the shots everyone kept shouting them and that took its toll. At times they got separated as they were found and dragged away to meet others in the group and Scott found Tessa stumbling a little as she exited the ladies bathroom later that night.

“Hey, no more shots,” he slurred, reaching out to grab her elbow.

“I’ve had soda water, I was trying to be good. Everyone keeps getting us shots, I feel bad saying no,” giggled Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “Me too. Wait for me…let’s get out of here,” he said.

He inclined his head to the restroom and she waited for him in the hallway. He then joined her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s goooooo,” he whined.

“Okay,” said Tessa. “Should we say goodbye to people?” she asked, knowing they had to, but all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Yep…only polite,” said Scott.

Tessa stumbled as he stepped forward with his arm around her and he chuckled.

“You and alcohol, T. You’re a lightweight,” he said.

“You’re making fun of my drinking skills,” said Tessa giggling. “Rude! I can’t help those shots being damn potent.”

“They were strong,” agreed Scott, stopping and looking at her.

“You okay?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Good,” said Scott.

His eyes raked over her face, lingering on her lips.

“You’re really beautiful tonight, T,” he murmured.

“I’m ugly the rest of the time?” teased Tessa, though she blushed.

“You’re always beautiful,” said Scott.

She couldn’t look away from him if she tried, his eyes bore into hers and she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got closer still.

“Really beautiful, the most beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you…that’s really nice. You look very handsome too,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed, trying to tuck his shirt in, one side hanging out after all the dancing.

“Leave it, it’s hot,” said Tessa giggling.

Scott quirked an eyebrow at her. “Hot?”

“Yeah,” said Tessa, reaching out to stroke a hand through his hair that was sticking up in all directions.

Scott made a decision in that moment, not caring about consequences in his tipsy state. He leaned closer, Tessa taken aback for a moment before relaxing.

“One day we’re going to have to work out what all these moments mean, eh?” he muttered.

He leaned down to kiss her, his stomach filled with butterflies and in that moment as he saw Tessa’s blush and the way she tilted her head slightly, he knew she wanted it too. An agonizing mere moment before his lips could meet hers, there was a loud crash and they both jumped.

“There you are!” said a voice. “Poor bastard in the kitchen just knocked over something big by the sounds of it.”

Tessa and Scott hurriedly put some space between them, greeting the gentleman who had spoken.

“Come on, we’re dancing!” said the boisterous man from their group, putting his arms around each of their shoulders.

It wasn’t long before they’d both made their excuses and neither of them spoke as they returned to the hotel. Scott walked her to her room and shifted uncomfortably for a moment, wanting to ask her if that moment back at the pub meant something. He wondered what would have happened had they not been interrupted. He wished they hadn’t been interrupted, he’d wanted desperately to kiss her.

“Sleep well, Tess,” he said finally. “Good night.”

He kissed her cheek, lingering slightly longer than necessary before grinning at her and taking her room key out of her hand, unlocking her door and swinging it open.

“You lock up and get some sleep,” he said.

“I will, good night Scott,” said Tessa.

He was always protective and even in his currently tipsy state, he was still ensuring her safety. She loved that about him.

“Get some sleep,” she told him.

“I will, see you in the morning,” said Scott.

“See you in the morning,” said Tessa, gently kissing his cheek.

She stepped into her room and his eyes were on hers until she closed the door. He waited to hear her lock it before going across the hall to his room.

Tessa leaned against the door, sighing. “What nearly happened?” she whispered.

In his room, the door closed behind him, Scott shook his head.

“Moir, you are an idiot,” he said to himself under his breath.

 

In the morning, Scott woke, blinking against the light. It took him a moment to think back to the events of last night…all the events of last night. He sighed and reached for his phone, quickly sending a text to Tessa.

_Morning. Want to come for a walk?_

Tessa glanced at her phone as it signaled a message, putting down her hair brush and going to check. She smiled as she saw the message was from Scott and quickly typed out a reply.

 _Morning, I’m starved, can we have breakfast first_?

Scott chuckled as her message popped up, grinning as he replied. _Sure, meet you in 15?_

 _See you then!_ replied Tessa.

He got ready for the day and Tessa was almost ready when he’d messaged her. She’d woken up starving and had been looking forward to breakfast.

When Scott stepped out of his room 15 minutes later, Tessa was just stepping out of her room. She looked beautiful, fresh-faced, hair in a ponytail and carrying a few layers for the cold outside.

“Good morning, Scott,” she said with a bright smile.

“Good morning, T,” he said.

“If you don’t want to take all that down to breakfast, we can come back here and you can grab it before we head out,” said Scott, indicating to her winter weather gear.

“Okay, give me yours too. I’ll leave them here and we can grab them later,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded and she unlocked her room again, dropping her layers onto the chair and taking Scott’s coat and gloves too and putting them down on top of hers.

“Let’s eat!” she said.

“Breakfast it is,” said Scott with a grin.

Heading downstairs, they were greeted by the delicious smell of breakfast as they entered the dining room and there were a few people from the group there having breakfast, waving at them cheerfully. They smiled back and stopped to say hello before sitting at a smaller table, hoping for a quiet breakfast.

“How’s your head?” asked Tessa as they sat back down with their plates full from the buffet.

“It’s fine, no hangover really,” said Scott.

“You?” he asked.

“I’m fine too, a bit tired but otherwise okay,” said Tessa.

“Well, you’re starving, so eat up!” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa grinned and tucked in to her breakfast, a comfortable silence falling.

 

Returning to Tessa’s room, they grabbed their layers and went down to the lobby, getting their layers on before heading out the door.

Scott straightened Tessa’s toque with a smile and she grinned at him.

“We look like we’re heading out into the wilderness,” said Tessa.

“Prepared for the elements…all of them,” joked Scott.

They had just headed out the front door of the hotel when they heard their names being called. They both looked around, seeing a few of the group.

“Join us!” they said.

Scott glanced at Tessa and then smiled, hoping it looked genuine. “Sure, thanks,” he said.

A quiet walk and the chance to talk to Tessa alone dashed, he got into a discussion about hockey with two of the men while Tessa talked to an older couple who asked about her surgeries.

Getting back to the hotel, Tessa had frozen a little and she shrugged out of her coat in the lobby.

“I can’t feel my face, I need a nice hot shower,” she said.

“Go warm up,” said Scott with a smile.

They parted until heading out again with the group, learning about the history of the area and having a picnic lunch with excellent views while she and Scott talked about their comeback.

 

“Initially we had some push back, even from our families, so we relied on each other a lot. It was the two of us knowing what we wanted and making plans to get it. Us against the world,” said Scott.

“That’s true. We had to be very clear with our goals and work hard for them. It’s always good to be able to lean on each other. Those first few months out of semi-retirement were tough for us – both physically and mentally,” said Tessa.

“Especially for me, Tessa’s always in fantastic shape, I was worried I couldn’t keep up with her,” joked Scott.

Tessa rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

“It was hard for me too, we were both exhausted,” said Tessa.

“But we had an amazing team around us and our coaches,” said Scott, smiling.

“I miss them! Scott, let’s go compete again just so we can see Marie and Patch every day,” teased Tessa.

Scott raised his eyebrows then smiled wickedly. “You heard it here first, we’re not retiring!” he quipped.

The crowd laughed, clapping and Tessa was trying to get her laughter under control to continue.

“We really love Marie and Patrice, they’re so much more than our coaches, they’ve been long-term mentors to us. They are very special,” said Tessa.

“They are. They helped us get to PyeongChang, they helped us secure the gold. They’re incredible people and coaches,” said Scott.

“We adore them,” said Tessa, nodding.

During the question and answer session they got to answer a variety of questions, thankfully all comeback related.

“Did you have anything, a personal mantra or something that got you through when it was a really tough training day?” someone asked.

Scott looked thoughtful before he answered, glancing at Tessa.

“Tessa. I just thought of Tessa and not wanting to let her down,” said Scott.

Tessa turned her head, her eyes meeting his. She smiled, affection in her gaze. He smiled back, continuing.

“That kept me going,” he said. “I could never live with letting down T.”

“That’s really sweet,” said Tessa. “And it’s the same for me. We’re a team and we need to always be working towards a united goal. For me, when it got too hard, I’d just look at Scott. I’d do that hard training day for him. Some days he had to carry me, some days I did the same for him.”

“Aww, damn I’m lucky,” said Scott, laughing as he swooped on Tessa for a hug.

She giggled and the host closed the question and answer session down, laughing and thanking them for sharing their story. The crowd clapped, cheering loudly and she and Scott smiled, blushing at the praise and reception they’d received.

The group gathered their things, walking back down the hill though she and Scott lingered back, taking their time to chat to people who wanted to chat to them and then heading down, making up the back of the group.

“Oh, we didn’t get to look at this one earlier,” said Scott, as they walked past a lighthouse that looked long abandoned but still stood tall.

“It looks like no one has been here in years,” said Tessa, regarding the building with some trepidation. “We saw the fancy lighthouse, that was cool.”

“This one is cool too, bet it has a story to tell,” said Scott, walking closer.

Tessa followed, watching as Scott studied the door.

“Let’s check it out, we’ll meet up with the group in a bit,” said Scott.

“It looks kind of scary,” said Tessa doubtfully.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, T?” asked Scott, grinning.

Tessa sighed and followed him, he opened the old wooden door without much effort and it creaked open. Tessa shuddered as she looked at the dark interior. Scott reached for her hand and she took it, squeezing gently.

Leaving the door open, they headed inside, letting their eyes adjust to the light. Tessa wrinkled her nose, it smelt damp and musty. Scott kept ahead of her, making sure it was safe, holding her hand tightly.

Tessa kept looking around, unnerved. There was a large space downstairs, with a few bare rooms and a winding staircase leading up to the top.

Scott put a foot on the staircase, it looked solid. He let go of Tessa’s hand and went up a few steps, it felt solid beneath his feet. Tessa was watching him anxiously.

“Let’s check out the view,” said Scott, inclining his head to the top.

“Okay, let’s check it out,” said Tessa, joining him.

He took her hand again, carefully going up the stairs in case any weren’t stable but there was no sign of instability as they wound their way to the top.

“The view is really nice,” said Scott as they made it up to the lantern room.

The view over the surrounding area and harbour was stunning and they could see dark clouds rolling in through the dirty windows, the waves rising.

“Looks like a storm coming in…we should go,” said Scott.

“Yes, let’s go,” said Tessa with relief.

“I know this isn’t your thing, thanks for coming anyway, your company is always appreciated,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

She smiled, touched. “That’s sweet.”

She jumped as a clap of thunder sounded as well as another loud bang they didn’t identify and Scott looked outside again.

“That storm seems to be coming in fast, let’s go,” he said.

He took her hand and they retraced their steps.

“It wasn’t so dark down here before,” muttered Scott. He realized why a moment later, the door they’d left open had shut. That was the bang they’d heard.

He went over to open it, pulling at it a few times before stepping back, confused.

“How did this old thing manage to shut so tight?” he murmured.

He tried some more, Tessa helping, but it wouldn’t budge. Scott turned to her, looking guilty.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I wanted to come look inside,” he said.

“It’s okay, call someone from the tour,” said Tessa, not worried.

“I didn’t bring my phone,” said Scott.

“You…what?” asked Tessa, eyes widening.

“You always have yours,” said Scott.

“I didn’t bring mine either,” said Tessa, quickly settling into panic mode.

“You don’t have your phone?” asked Scott, surprised.

“No, we were going to be fully present today, no phones,” said Tessa, soundly regretting that choice.

“How are we going to call someone? How do we get out of here?” she asked.

“Well, we haven’t checked it all yet, I’ll go look around,” said Scott. “Stay here.”

“I’m scared, Scott,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“Sorry sweetie,” said Scott, wrapping her in a hug.

“I won’t leave you alone,” he promised, kissing her cheek.

She followed him, holding onto his jacket as he checked the rest of the lighthouse. He found some matches and candles which seemed a bit worse for the wear but he hoped they still worked. He also found a musty blanket and shook it out carefully. Deeming it safe, he took it back to the open area downstairs, knowing they may need it later.

He turned to Tessa. “I’m so sorry,” he said.

Tessa burst into terrified tears and he wrapped his arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry, T, we’ll wait out the storm and hopefully they come looking for us,” said Scott.

“But it’s cold and dark, and dusty….and what if there are spiders?” said Tessa, her lip trembling.

“I’ll protect you,” said Scott.

“Like you protected me by getting us stuck in here?” said Tessa, frustrated.

Scott’s face fell. “I’m so sorry,” he said quietly.

His entire demeanour changed just with those words, his shoulders drooped, his eyes sad.

“Let’s find a comfortable spot to sit,” he said dully.

“Scott…wait. I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean to be snarky. I’m just scared, I shouldn’t take that out on you,” said Tessa, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“No, I let you down. You’re right,” he muttered.

“No, you didn’t. Just one phone would have solved this problem. We both didn’t bring one so now here we are,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I guess. I’m sorry, T. Protecting you is always my priority. I didn’t think this could happen I guess. I’m stupid,” he said.

“Scott, no. You’re not. It’s okay, we’re together at least. I’m not stuck here on my own,” said Tessa.

“Maybe I can break down the door,” said Scott, turning to look at the door.

“Scott, that thing is old but strong. You’ll injure yourself and then we’ll have even more problems,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

“I guess,” he said, though still went over to the door, giving it a shove with his shoulder to see if it had any give in it. It didn’t, and he went back over to Tessa disappointedly.

“Let me make us a spot to sit in,” he murmured.

He got busy, clearing an area on the opposite wall, wiping away dust and ensuring there were no cobwebs or spiders around too, knowing Tessa would freak if she saw one. He used whatever he could find, an old broom helping him clear the area. He considered putting the blanket he’d found earlier down for them to sit on but he thought they would need to put it over themselves if it got too cold, so he settled onto the cold stone floor and reached a hand out to Tessa.

She grabbed her small bag from the table first, it was the sturdiest thing in the room. Scott had cleaned it off enough to leave the blanket on it too. She looked apprehensive but joined him, sitting down. He’d put a few of the candles around them and they emitted a soft glow.

“It’s cold,” she murmured.

Scott kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her, trying to warm her.

“Thanks,” she said, using her body to warm him too as they huddled together.

Tessa shivered, jumping as lightning illuminated the room for a moment. Scott took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Put this on,” he murmured.

“No, you’ll freeze,” said Tessa.

“Put it on, please,” begged Scott, his eyes filled with concern.

She put it on and he fixed the collar for her, looking worried.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

Tessa reached into the small bag she’d been carrying, pulling out two protein bars.

“Here,” said Tessa, handing one to him.

“I’m fine, you have it,” said Scott.

“I have one,” said Tessa, pointing to the other one.

“You should have the second one too,” said Scott.

“I brought one for you. I have two because one was for you,” said Tessa.

“That’s really sweet, T,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“Okay,” he said, taking the bar.

“I have a tiny water bottle but that’s all,” said Tessa.

“You keep that,” said Scott.

“We can ration it, a sip each,” said Tessa with a quiet chuckle.

Scott smiled, glad she was relaxing. He took the bottle and took a small sip.

“Thanks T,” he said.

Tessa had a sip and closed the lid, putting the bottle down.

“No thanks needed,” she said.

She unwrapped her bar, taking a bite. He copied her, the two of them having half and then keeping the rest for later.

“Gourmet dinner,” said Tessa, smirking.

“Absolutely,” he laughed. “You came prepared, thanks for thinking of me too.”

“Of course, I always have snacks for both of us,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, you do,” agreed Scott.

“And you keep me fed by making delicious meals and sharing with me,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m glad,” laughed Scott. “Though you do make excellent poached eggs.”

 

“Is anyone going to come looking for us?” asked Tessa after a little while.

“Sure, they will,” said Scott reassuringly.

“But no one has come yet,” said Tessa.

“It’s still storming, they probably won’t look until after,” said Scott.

“It’s getting colder,” he muttered.

He got up and got the blanket, shaking it out again and sitting back down. Tessa wrinkled her nose at the musty scent of the blanket as Scott put it over their legs. He pulled Tessa closer again, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

They sat together in silence, listening to the storm and the candles danced a little around them, affected by the wind that whistled outside. They could feel it but were glad that mostly, the wind stayed outside.

“What if there are ghosts?” piped up Tessa.

Scott looked around, kissing her hair. “I’ll protect you from everything. There aren’t ghosts,” he assured her.

“But how do you know?” asked Tessa.

“How about we play a game to pass the time?” asked Scott, trying to distract her.

“Like?” asked Tessa.

“Twenty questions, truth or dare…though I guess to keep warm, only truths, no dares,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

They flipped a coin to see who would go first, Tessa got to ask the questions first and she tapped her chin for a moment, thinking.

“Worst costume?” she asked.

“Ugh, the can-can costume. That ugly crushed velvet vest, and pink sleeves covered in sequins,” said Scott, shuddering at the memory.

“That was…yeah, okay, it was pretty tragic,” said Tessa, laughing. “My worst is probably that one when we were juniors that barely covered me, with the cut-outs.”

“Well…I thought it was pretty hot at the time,” said Scott with a shy smile.

Tessa laughed. “Thanks.”

“Best costume?” countered Scott.

“Oh, hard one. I’ve had some really gorgeous dresses. Probably most recent is the Moulin Rouge dress,” said Tessa. “Best costume for you I think the all black combo in Long Time Running and anytime you wear jeans, it’s a good look for you.”

“Oh,” said Scott, blushing a little. “Thanks, guess I know what I’ll be requesting to skate in!”

Tessa smiled. “It’s a win win situation then,” she said with a giggle.

“Best costume for me, I don’t know, I liked the simple black Long Time Running one too. Nothing flashy, just elegant,” said Scott.

“Best costume for you…your blue practice dress,” he added, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, you liked that one,” said Tessa. “It’s a good dress, good colour,” she agreed, nodding.

“You have to wear it again, you look fantastic,” said Scott.

“Okay, I will,” said Tessa, blushing.

She looked at the floor for a moment, shy, then looked back up at him.

“Happiest memory?” she asked.

“PyeongChang,” said Scott without missing a beat.

“Same,” said Tessa.

“Something you wish you could do more of,” said Tessa.

“Spend more time with my nieces and nephews,” said Scott.

“Yeah, they miss their Uncle Scott,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Me too, I think just spending time with family more,” she said.

She thought again and then decided to just ask the question.

“Biggest regret?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his.

Scott wasn’t expecting her to throw a serious question like that into the mix and he frowned, thinking of how to respond.

“Uh…dare,” he said, stalling.

“You don’t get to change mid question,” she teased.

“Just give me a dare,” he murmured.

Tessa studied him, his discomfort evident.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said.

“Biggest regret,” said Tessa again.

Scott took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Biggest regret,” he said quietly.

He could tell her his biggest regret was not being with her, not having the courage to tell her how he felt. But he went with a slightly safer alternative, but still honest, answering her question.

“I don’t know…maybe I wish I could be more like you. With study and stuff,” said Scott.

“But you’re so smart, Scott. You don’t really need more school, other than coaching qualifications, for what you want to do,” said Tessa.

“But you’re going to do your MBA and I won’t really fit in with that,” said Scott.

“You don’t need to want to do the same, you can do anything. You’re amazing,” said Tessa.

“You can take over the world, T, you can do anything. I'm so so proud, I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve achieved and want to achieve,” said Scott earnestly.

“That’s sweet, I know you’re proud. I’m always proud of you too,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“You’re going to meet someone really smart and sophisticated and…you’ll take over the world together I guess,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa studied him as he looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze. Emotion bubbled up inside of her, spreading warmth despite the cold. She knew Scott, she knew his nuances, his fears and she knew his heart. But it felt as though she’d missed something as she studied his morose profile. She reached for his hand, squeezing it and making him look up at her.

“Do you think I’d forget you?” she asked.

Scott laughed; a hollow laugh that left an ache in her chest rather than lifting the mood.

“I won’t be much more than a passing thought at some point for you, T,” he said.

“Rubbish,” said Tessa, anger in her eyes. “That’s not true.”

She was angry now, angry instead of sad that he dared think that, let alone say it. She stood up suddenly, pacing in front of him.

Scott seemed to have realized he’d made her angry and he stood up too.

“T,” he said, reaching for her.

Her green eyes blazing, she stepped back. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” said Scott, looking up at her.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” said Tessa.

“I am so proud of everything you’re going to do and achieve, Tess. I just…I don’t fit into it and I wish I did,” said Scott.

Tessa narrowed her eyes at him and he squirmed under her angry gaze.

“Here’s an idea, why don’t you try the truth? Instead of what you just said,” said Tessa.

“What truth is that, T?” he asked.

“You’re afraid of what? That I’ll not be around? That I won’t have time for you?” asked Tessa.

“All of those things,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa regarded him for a moment, her anger having faded. He really looked like a sad puppy when he looked at her like that and it made her want to just hug him. Getting angry at Scott wasn’t something that happened often, and when it did, it faded fast.

She indicated to him to sit down and he did so, though this time he sat down opposite her, regarding her with some trepidation. She decided to take the risk, posing another question to him. One she intended to answer honestly too.

“Okay, another truth. Same question for both of us. What happened last night? Let’s start there,” said Tessa slowly.

“Okay,” said Scott. He took a moment to think of what to say and decided that the truth was best.

“Ummm, I guess the alcohol didn’t help but I knew what I was doing and for a moment, I thought you wanted it too. I’m sorry,” said Scott, his eyes on hers but a blush spreading across his cheeks, ears and down to his neck.

“I did,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott had been about to launch into a long apology and stared at her. Tessa blushed under his gaze.

“Wait…what?” he asked.

“You heard it,” mumbled Tessa, her blush deepening.

“I did…I’m just not sure I heard correctly,” said Scott.

“I wanted it too,” said Tessa shyly.

“You…wanted me to…to…kiss you?” asked Scott, stumbling over his words nervously.

“Yes,” said Tessa quietly.

“Why?” blurted out Scott, staring at her.

“Why do you think?” countered Tessa, blushing.

“Uh…I don’t know?” started Scott. “Uh. I wanted to kiss you…I’ve wanted to for a while. Because…because I’m…I’m in love with you,” he said.

Tessa’s eyes were wide, an emotion in them that made him feel at ease, regardless of what he’d just told her. For a moment at least, because then he worried about what her response would be.

Tessa let out a shaky breath. “Brand new information,” she said nervously.

That got a chuckle out of Scott and he studied her, feeling a nervous energy in his body as he waited to hear her thoughts on his revelation.

Tessa tried to make her mouth form words, she knew the seconds were ticking away and if she didn’t speak soon, Scott would no doubt take it as rejection. She opened her mouth to speak, nerves making her falter. And then Scott got up suddenly, turning away from her.

“Don’t worry, T,” he said tightly. “You don’t need to respond, you don’t have to say anything. It’s fine.”

“Scott,” she said, her voice finally coming out.

“Sit down please. Um…just a little speechless, bear with me please?” she asked.

Scott turned, sitting down again, his gaze fixed determinedly on the floor.

“Look at me, please?” said Tessa.

Scott looked up, saying nothing.

“I love you,” said Tessa, getting to the crux of what she wanted to say immediately.

“I’m in love with you,” she continued. “I wanted to kiss you too, I’ve wanted that for a long time. It’s a pity we got interrupted.”

Scott stared at her. He seemed unable to speak for a moment and then he let out a shaky breath. “Brand new information,” he murmured.

Tessa smiled shyly. “Is it information that makes you want to talk about anything more?” she asked.

“Uh…yeah, a lot,” said Scott.

“I have a lot I want to say too,” said Tessa.

She bit her lip nervously, Scott watching her.

“I want to kiss you,” he said, his gaze locked with hers.

“That would be nice,” said Tessa, with a shy smile.

Scott leaned closer, rubbing his nose against hers for a moment and she smiled. Somehow even that sent a tingle down her spine and her stomach flip flopped, anticipating the moment she’d waited so long for.

Scott kissed her cheek, his lips trailing against her skin, placing several soft kisses across her cheek bone that left her breathless.

His lips looked utterly inviting as he pulled back for a moment, silently asking her for her assent once again. She nodded, his lips parting as he moved to kiss her. There was a loud crash and they both jumped.

“Fuck,” growled Scott. “How many times can we get interrupted?”

The crash had come from the door opposite them, which now stood open.

“Thank goodness we found you,” said Mark, looking at them with concern. He and a few others were standing outside wearing heavy waterproof coats, rain still pelting down, though the storm had eased.

Tessa got up, blushing profusely. “We’ve been waiting, hoping someone would find us,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you. I’m an idiot, I wanted to check the place out and when the wind picked up, the door slammed shut and we couldn’t get it open,” said Scott, getting up too.

“We’ve been working on it for a little while, it took several of us to open it,” said Mark. “We thought you must have heard us.”

“We thought we did, then we convinced ourselves it was the wind,” said Tessa, covering quickly.

She and Scott had been so focused on their conversation and then the prospect of kissing each other that they hadn’t paid attention.

Scott carefully blew out the candles and handed Tessa her bag.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Let’s get you back to the hotel, you must be freezing,” said Mark, regarding them both.

Tessa was still wearing Scott’s jacket and Scott smiled.

“It’s been pretty cold,” he said.

“Oh…put this on,” said Tessa, trying to shrug out of his jacket.

“It’s okay, keep it on,” said Scott.

“We brought some extra wet weather gear, we were prepared to search all night,” said Mark. “I’m glad you were here, at least you had shelter.”

“Thanks so much,” said Scott, taking the coat Mark handed to him and putting it on.

He put the other one over Tessa’s shoulders and she got it into, looking a little like a puffy marshmallow with all the layers she was wearing underneath too. Scott smirked as he regarded her and Tessa mock glared at him.

Mark laughed. “At least you’ll warm up.”

Leaving, they trudged through the wet grass, heading back to the hotel. Scott gently squeezed Tessa’s hand as they walked, needing to see if her thoughts mirrored his. She glanced at him, a smile on her lips. Scott smiled back, eyes crinkling. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“We keep getting interrupted,” she murmured, her lips twitching as she suppressed a smile.

“Universe really has it out for me. Give me a break, let me kiss this gorgeous woman,” muttered Scott.

Tessa chuckled softly.

“I need to kiss you so much,” he whispered into her ear.

“Behave,” muttered Tessa, putting some distance between them, lest their companions overhear.

He pouted at her and she grinned, rolling her eyes.

“Soon,” she promised, her heart fluttering as he sighed, muttering about his patience being tested by loud crashes.

She wanted to just kiss him then and there but knew she couldn’t. She focused instead on the wet path ahead of them.

“You didn’t miss dinner at least,” said Mark. “Go warm up though, dinner starts soon but have hot showers for sure. You’ll need to warm up properly.”

“Thanks, yeah, I need to go warm up a bit,” said Tessa.

“Same,” said Scott, as they entered the lobby of the hotel, the blast of heat very welcome.

“See you soon,” said Mark.

“Are you both okay?” he checked.

“Yes, fine, just a bit tired and cold,” said Tessa with a smile.

“We’re fine, we’ll warm right up,” said Scott, nodding.

Mark left them to it and they headed up to their rooms. Scott walked Tessa right to her door, knowing he needed to let her warm up, despite how much he wanted to continue right where they’d left off before being interrupted.

“Hey…uh…later…after dinner maybe, want to uh…” said Scott. He shook his head, laughing at himself.

“You’re not just asking me if I want to kiss?” said Tessa, smiling at his nervousness.

“I’m trying to ask you out but apparently I can’t string a sentence together in front of you,” said Scott.

“But yes also to that question,” he said with a smirk.

Tessa laughed. “Yes…to both questions.”

“Thank you,” said Scott, grinning.

“Go get warmed up okay, go have a hot shower,” he added worriedly.

“I will, you too,” said Tessa.

“I will,” promised Scott.

He kissed her cheek, gently trailing a few kisses down to her neck.

“Scott,” breathed Tessa.

“What?” murmured Scott.

“We’re in the hallway,” she reminded him.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “Got carried away.”

He stepped away, winking at her. “See you soon,” he said.

“See you,” echoed Tessa, watching as he moved across to his room.


	2. After the lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're safe and sound back at the hotel - time for first kisses without interruptions...or are there? This continues on right from the end of the last chapter. 
> 
> “Fine, laugh at me. I know it’s stupid and neither of the two locations I’ve tried to kiss you were romantic,” began Scott.  
> “An abandoned lighthouse is kind of romantic, if you don’t consider the cold, dark, the spiders and the ghosts,” said Tessa.  
> Scott laughed, leaning his forehead against hers.  
> “Are you satisfied I’m not dying of hypothermia now?” he asked.  
> Tessa studied him. “What about your toes?”  
> “What about yours?” countered Scott, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, we are amazed! Enjoy the new chapter!

He turned and caught her staring and she blushed, ducking her head and going into her room. Scott grinned and went into his, quickly ridding himself of his cold clothing and having a hot shower to warm up. He tried not to think about Tessa doing the same as he stood under the stream of hot water, hoping it could seep straight through and warm him. He’d been a lot colder than he let on, but would have gladly frozen just to keep Tessa warm so he’d given her his jacket without a second thought. He stayed under the water until he felt that he had warmed up sufficiently and then got out, dressing and trying to do something with his wild hair.

He heard insistent knocking on his door, belatedly seeing a few calls from Tessa that had gone unanswered while he’d been in the shower. He quickly opened the door and found Tessa wearing a warm jumper and leggings, looking anxious. Her eyes raked over his body and he followed her gaze.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Am I okay?” asked Tessa, closing the door. “What about you? You weren’t even wearing a jacket all that time because you gave it to me. You must be freezing and I let you get away with lying. Lying!” said Tessa, speaking quickly in her haste.

She’d showered, her skin cold until the hot water heated her and she’d worried about Scott. If her skin was so cold, then what about him? When he hadn’t answered, she’d worried even more and had gone over and knocked.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, I’ve warmed up,” said Scott, wrapping his arms around her.

Tessa let out a breath, relaxing against him, her arms slipping around his waist.

“You’re sure?” asked Tessa.

“Yes,” said Scott.

Tessa still didn’t quite believe him so pulled his jumper sleeve up, her warm fingers pressing against his skin. He let her, a bit amused. Satisfied the temperature of his skin seemed fine, she pulled the sleeve down again, then reached for the hem, pulling the jumper and his shirt up slightly, her fingers now checking that the skin of his stomach and back were an appropriate temperature.

“Not as warm here,” said Tessa worriedly.

“Tess…serious question,” he said.

Tessa looked up at him, smoothing his shirt and jumper down.

“You love me?” he asked, with a soft smile.

“What do you think?” said Tessa with a smile.

“You love me so much you’re subjecting me to a full body temperature check,” said Scott with a smirk.

“I love you, I’m worried,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled, gently lifting her sleeve to check her own skin. She was warm, her skin soft and strong. He lifted her arm, placing a soft kiss against her skin.

“Serious question?” she asked, copying him.

“Sure,” said Scott, smiling.

“You love me?” she asked.

“I love you so much, T,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

He reached for her hand, his fingers slowly threading through hers.

Tessa looked at him, beaming and stroked his hair with her other hand, her fingers sliding through. It was long enough now that his natural wave was back and she ran her fingers through a few more times, relishing being able to do it.

Scott smiled, his eyes on hers as he touched his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

“Wait? What?” asked Tessa, confused.

“I want to kiss you somewhere romantic, not here, somewhere else,” said Scott.

“I am going to self combust if you don’t kiss me,” said Tessa through gritted teeth.

“Aww, I know. I’ve missed out twice already, I’m constantly thinking about needing to kiss you,” said Scott, softly kissing her cheek.

“No interruptions right now,” said Tessa softly.

“Tessa…look around. I don’t have the self control to kiss you and not…think of…other things,” said Scott.

“Because we’re in your room? You need to kiss with me a chaperone around?” asked Tessa, chuckling.

“No, I need to kiss you somewhere outside of here,” said Scott.

“The street outside?” asked Tessa, laughing. “The pub?”

“Fine, laugh at me. I know it’s stupid and neither of the two locations I’ve tried to kiss you were romantic,” began Scott.

“An abandoned lighthouse is kind of romantic, if you don’t consider the cold, dark, the spiders and the ghosts,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Are you satisfied I’m not dying of hypothermia now?” he asked.

Tessa studied him. “What about your toes?”

“What about yours?” countered Scott, chuckling.

“My toes are fine,” said Tessa.

“So are mine,” said Scott.

“You’re a man, they could be purple and you’d never even notice,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

Scott shook his head, sitting down on his bed and proceeding to remove his socks, wiggling his toes at her.

“Appropriate colour…a little cold,” said Tessa, her fingers trailing across his skin.

She sat down on his bed, placing a kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you for humouring me, I’m satisfied now,” said Tessa.

Scott wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

“Your turn, cute little toes please,” he said.

Tessa laughed but removed her shoes and socks, lifting her leg and wiggling her toes.

Scott reached out to touch her toe, his finger then trailing down her arch.

“Good colour, and you’re nice and warm,” he said.

“Told you,” said Tessa.

And even though he’d said this wasn’t the right place, as he looked at her, her leg across his lap, her green eyes mischievous, he’d moved before he could stop himself. Tessa realized what he was about to do just before he did it, his warm lips meeting hers.

Initially, he did little more than merely brush his lips across hers, tentative and half expecting her to pull away. She didn’t though, she pulled him closer. Scott smiled, deepening the kiss, pulling her closer with one arm around her back and stroking her cheek with the other hand.

Scott wondered briefly if he was expected to stop kissing her…it seemed too hard to pull away from her, he wanted to stay right where he was.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

Tessa’s eyes opened, a vibrant green he continually got lost in. She pulled away from his lips, smiling at his whine of disapproval.

“I love you,” she said.

“I’m glad,” said Scott softly. “Can I kiss you again? Please?” he added.

Tessa nodded, beaming and he captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer, he couldn’t get enough. She sighed against his lips, one hand on his chest, the other threading into his hair.

Scott’s phone started ringing, the annoying sound not deterring them in the slightest.

“No interruptions,” he murmured, kissing her deeply.

“No interruptions,” mumbled Tessa.

“We need…we need to be at dinner,” she said, parting from him reluctantly a few moments later.

“Damn it,” muttered Scott, stealing another quick kiss from her.

“That was worth the wait,” he said, grinning.

“It was definitely worth the wait,” agreed Tessa, grinning back.

“I need to put something nicer on for dinner,” said Tessa, looking down at her casual outfit.

“You look so perfect, T,” said Scott, admiring her.

“Thanks, but I still need to dress up,” said Tessa with a smile. “I’ll go change, okay?” she added, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek as she got up.

“Okay,” said Scott. “I’ll change too.”

“Meet you in 10?” asked Tessa, moving towards the door.

“Mmm, okay. Come here, I’ll miss you,” said Scott, reaching for her.

Tessa grinned, sitting on his lap for a moment, stroking his cheeks.

“Love you,” said Tessa.

“Love you more,” said Scott.

“Nice try, not more, the same,” said Tessa, burying her face against his neck.

Scott grinned. “Okay, you better go before I don’t want to let you go,” he said, squeezing her waist.

Tessa looked up at him with a soft smile and Scott kissed her.

“Put your navy pants on and a white shirt, you look gorgeous,” said Tessa.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Scott, with a wink. “If you like it, of course I’ll wear it.”

“I’ll match you, my dress has navy flowers on it,” said Tessa.

“You’ll be gorgeous,” said Scott.

“Time’s ticking, they were probably calling because we were meant to be there already,” said Tessa.

“I guess. Go on then, I’ll see you soon,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him as she got up off his lap. “See you in 10 minutes.”

Ten minutes later Scott was in Tessa’s room watching her put her earrings in, admiring her.

“Ready,” said Tessa, turning to him.

“You look perfect,” said Scott.

“Thank you, handsome,” said Tessa, beaming. “Let’s go be social,” she added.

“Let’s do it,” said Scott.

 

A lingering look, a gentle touch under the table – his hand on her leg, the way he leaned closer to speak to her above the din at the dinner tables; Tessa was getting rather hot and bothered.

She didn’t realise she was doing the same to him. She was trying not to be obvious but she couldn’t help but gaze at him, rest her hand on his leg under the table, lean into him whenever she felt no one was watching.

As the evening progressed, his hand was above her knee, tracing circles into her soft skin.

“So where can I take you?” he asked softly as people were finally starting to turn in for the night. “Somewhere romantic.”

“I am not leaving the heat again tonight, Scott. You can take me for a walk tomorrow, it’ll be beautiful and romantic but tonight let’s stay here, please?” said Tessa.

“You’re right, it’s best to stay warm tonight,” said Scott.

“I can get into my warm clothes again and feel comfortable,” laughed Tessa.

“You deserve to be nice and warm. I can cuddle you too, you’ll be warmer,” he said with a smile.

“My own personal heater, thank you,” said Tessa with a grin.

They returned to Scott’s room, intending for Scott to change and then for both of them to go to Tessa’s room for the night. Tessa settled on his bed as he changed and he thought nothing of changing his shirt in front of her. She watched as he unbuttoned the dress shirt, the material sliding off his body as he removed it; his chest, abs and back on full display for her as he reached for another shirt.

He stopped, feeling her eyes on him and she winked as he looked at her, shaking his head with a shy laugh. He pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants to change into, then glanced at Tessa, hesitating.

Tessa smirked. “Really?” she teased.

There was almost a challenge in her gaze and Scott blushed but took her challenge, quirking an eyebrow at her. He removed the dress pants, determinedly not looking at Tessa. He wore grey boxer briefs underneath and Tessa bit her lip, heat rising in her cheeks. She was getting a glimpse of what was to come and she couldn’t wait to see more.

“T...” said Scott, blushing.

“What?” asked Tessa, pushing those thoughts out of her mind with some difficulty.

Scott smirked, putting on the sweats and t-shirt and settling on the bed next to her.

“You were staring,” he said.

“And you felt you were on display?” teased Tessa.

“I was, but you’re allowed to look. As long as you like!” said Scott with a shy smile.

“Hmm, interesting. Guess I can request that you remove clothing and you’ll let me look,” said Tessa with a wink.

“I’d literally do anything for you,” said Scott with a laugh. “I’d probably stand outside in the cold butt-naked if you wanted me to,” he teased.

“Nooo, mine! No one else gets to see, just me,” said Tessa, winking.

“Same goes for you, beautiful. This perfection I hope will be all mine,” said Scott with a smile, trailing a hand down her arm.

Tessa smiled shyly. “Yours,” she confirmed.

Scott kissed her, softly at first, before getting carried away, an intensity in his kisses that left Tessa wanting more.

“Scott…” she said softly.

“Mmm,” said Scott, busily kissing her neck.

“Do you want to…uh…you know…,” said Tessa, trailing off.

“Do I want to?” asked Scott, looking up, knowing exactly what she meant.

Tessa couldn’t reply, turning red.

“Do I want to have sex with you?” asked Scott, bold enough this time to say it.

Tessa nodded.

“That would be an amazing honour,” said Scott softly.

“Tonight?” asked Tessa with a soft blush.

“Are you sure?” asked Scott, caressing her cheek.

“I’m sure,” said Tessa.

“But…I haven’t even taken you out yet,” said Scott.

“But I love you,” replied Tessa.

“I love you. You’re still my little Tutu, I have to protect you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

Tessa giggled. “Not exactly, I’m all grown up now.”

“You are, you grew into the most beautiful woman in the whole world,” said Scott. “Inside and outside,” he added, stroking her hair.

“Thank you, that’s sweet,” said Tessa. “You’ve always protected me so I get this might be weird for you. It doesn’t have to be tonight,” she added.

“Let’s see what happens, eh?” said Scott with a soft smile. “No schedule needed. Just us.”

“Just us,” agreed Tessa.

“Want to go over to your room?” he asked her.

“I’ll go change and we can hang out here if you like,” said Tessa.

“I don’t mind,” said Scott.

Scott kissed her shoulder, inhaling her scent as he followed by nuzzling her neck, softly kissing her there. Tessa sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin.

“I’m going to go change,” she murmured.

“Okay,” said Scott. “I’m coming too.”

“Okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Are you tired?” called Tessa from the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth.

“Not yet,” said Scott, from her bed where he sat with his feet up.

He rested back against a pillow and Tessa walked out of the bathroom, the back of her dress unzipped, taking it off right in front of him.

He gaped at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She wore a black bra and panties with a lace border, her legs and abs strong and defined.

Tessa smirked, knowing Scott was watching. Instead of dressing in the warm pyjamas she was about to put on, she walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he managed, his eyes roaming over her body.

“Kill you or kiss you?” asked Tessa with a smile.

Eyes dark with desire, he kissed her hungrily and Tessa met his intensity, pulling him closer.

“Killing me,” he answered, breathlessly parting from her, one hand gently stroking her arm before moving to her waist, stroking the skin there. Gently he stroked up her rib cage towards her breasts without touching her there and back down towards the line of her panties. He didn’t stray however, controlling his desire to touch her further.

“You can touch,” said Tessa softly.

“T…please,” said Scott, struggling to control himself.

Tessa smiled, rolling her eyes and put the pyjamas on, settling down next to him. She settled into the crook of his neck, taking a few soft breaths, controlling her own desire.

“I don’t see us being able to keep our hands off each other,” she commented.

“That’s an accurate assessment,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Okay, I don’t have anything here. Do you have protection?” asked Tessa.

Scott practically choked, she was so relaxed about it all and he was getting more nervous by the minute.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely.

“Your room then, let’s go,” said Tessa, getting up.

Scott followed her, a little bewildered. She took her room key, putting it into the pocket of her pyjama pants and grabbed Scott’s room key, taking it out of his back pocket to open his door.

He numbly followed her. She was taking charge while he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that Tessa wanted him, and she wanted him now.

She threw the key card down onto the cabinet which held the kettle and mini fridge underneath and pulled Scott into a kiss. He pulled her closer, parting her lips with his, his tongue meeting hers. He had one hand on the back of her head, stroking through her hair and the nape of her neck.

Tessa moaned softly, pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. She grinned as he yelped in surprise, not having expected her to push him that hard.

“You’re perfect. I love you,” he said softly, his hand caressing her cheek and moving down her body, lifting the hem of her top and stroking the smooth skin he found there.

“I love you,” said Tessa. “You’re perfect,” she added, kissing his lips, hands moving beneath his shirt.

“Tess…we’re doing this?” he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Tessa nodded. “Yes?” she answered.

“Yes,” he said, kissing her.

Scott pulled at her shirt, the soft material hindering him from touching the bare skin he so needed to touch. Tessa allowed him to remove it, lifting her arms to help him. Her shirt removed, he focused on her soft skin, his fingers trailing across her abs before cupping both breasts, rubbing her nipples through the bra. He kissed her lips, moving his kisses downwards. He sucked on the skin of her neck, leaving gentle bites, soothing them with kisses.

She quickly stripped his shirt off, her hands splaying across his chest, back and abs, needing to touch him. She didn’t get to continue touching him though, Scott needing to continue his exploration of her body. His lips moved across her collar bone and down to her breasts, placing open mouthed kisses against her skin.

“Oh Scott,” she murmured, as he pulled the straps of her bra down.

“I didn’t…ask,” he murmured softly, in between kisses across the top curve of her breasts. “Can I take this off? Please?” he asked.

“Yes,” breathed Tessa, stroking his hair.

“I love you,” said Scott softly, kissing her lips before reaching to release the bra. It came undone and he put it aside, eyes dark as he looked at her.

He lowered his head, flicking her nipple with his tongue, her sigh of pleasure encouraging him. He kissed his way across her breasts, then alternated between sucking and kissing her right breast followed by doing the same to the other.

“Tessa, you’re perfect,” he sighed, briefly pulling away from her breasts to look up at her, needing to see her smile. She was sighing in pleasure, Scott was taking his time to pleasure both of her breasts and she didn’t mind. She was already wet, filled with desire for him.

“I can’t get enough,” he moaned.

“Scott…not that I don’t love what you’re doing but think you can go a little…lower?” breathed Tessa.

“I can’t wait,” grinned Scott.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping at her belly button and playing with her belly button ring and then moving lower still.

His hands removed her pants, exploring each part of the soft skin of her legs, lips following where his fingers touched. Tessa pushed him closer to her core, in need, and he smiled, gently tracing against the line of her underwear.

“Can I?” he asked quietly.

Tessa nodded, the answer was yes, to anything he wanted to do, she was ready.

Scott pushed her underwear aside, touching her and she moaned as he gently circled her entrance. She closed her eyes, expecting him to put a finger in. The next thing she felt was his mouth on her. She opened her eyes, letting out a moan.

“Oh my gosh, Scott,” she sighed as he nibbled on her clit, sucking softly.

He smiled, continuing, making her grab his hair, winding her fingers into it as he brought her right to the brink. She whimpered as he stopped, her green eyes dark with desire.

“Patience,” he murmured, kissing her mouth softly.

“No patience,” murmured Tessa quietly.

She pulled at what remained of his clothing. He let her remove it, surprised when she straddled him, sighing as she used his leg to get the friction she needed as she stroked him.

She moved, lowering her head and taking him into her mouth, sucking and kissing as her hand continued stroking him. He’d hissed in a breath, closing his eyes as she pleasured him.

“T…that’s so good,” he groaned. She looked up at him, grinning and then seemed to decide it was time, sucking hard for another moment and then letting him go, preparing to sink down onto him.

“Wait, T…need a condom,” he murmured.

“Where?” asked Tessa, looking around.

“Suitcase,” said Scott.

Tessa got up, finding an unopened box in his suitcase, smirking.

“Planning to get lucky?” she asked.

“With you? Definitely,” said Scott, winking at her.

Tessa ripped the box open, grabbing one and quickly putting it on him.

She lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning at the contact.

“Oh wow, T, I’m losing it here,” he moaned. “I hope I don’t disappoint you. I’m so close already because of you.”

“Doesn’t matter, plenty of time. I’m already close too,” murmured Tessa, starting to move.

Every nerve ending on fire, the intensity of being together was unlike anything they’d ever felt before. It was brand new, exciting, yet it was still them. It felt right, it was a different facet of a relationship that had stood the test of time and was ready to move into a new stage.

 

“That was amazing,” said Tessa breathlessly. She twisted his hair around her fingers, he’d collapsed onto her chest, his breathing as erratic as hers. They breathed together, Scott nuzzling against her neck.

“I love you, that was…wow. It was amazing,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

Scott moved to properly look at her, stroking her cheeks.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, if you’ll be my boyfriend?” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Always,” said Scott with a grin.

“Always here too,” grinned Tessa.

That night there was no keeping their hands off each other, there was sleep followed by sex, followed by sleep and as the sun rose, Tessa was moaning his name, her orgasm intense.  He let go too, her name on his lips, unable to think, let alone speak.

“Heard you saying my name for years but this is my favourite way to hear it,” said Scott, taking a haggard breath. He winked, grinning.

“Get used to it,” smirked Tessa, eyes closed as she rode out the last waves of pleasure.

“Gladly,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa opened her eyes with a smile, settling against his chest, snuggling close.

“Sleep needed,” she murmured.

“Yeah, get a few more hours of sleep if you can,” said Scott softly.

“Want to go for a walk later?” asked Tessa.

“Of course, anything you want,” said Scott, smiling as he stroked her hair.

“Love you,” she breathed.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

The wind blew Tessa’s hair around and she adjusted her toque, pulling it down on her head.

“It’s chilly, do you want to go back?” asked Scott.

“Not yet,” said Tessa.

Scott wrapped her in a hug. “At least I can try to keep you warm,” he murmured into her ear.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott released her with a grin and they kept walking, Scott reaching for her mittened hand and holding it.

Tessa looked down at their joined hands and pouted.

“Did I really have to be wearing mittens right now?” she said.

“Well, your fingers would be frozen otherwise,” said Scott with a smile.

“But it’s not the same,” said Tessa, her hand squeezing his.

“I know. I’ll hold your hand again later, how’s that? No mittens,” said Scott with a smile.

“Okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Newfoundland is gorgeous,” said Tessa, looking out at the view.

“Definitely,” said Scott, looking at her rather than the view.

The hair not covered by her toque was flying around in the wind, her cheeks pink from the cold, her green eyes bright.

Tessa sensed the intensity of his gaze in that moment and she turned to him. He wordlessly moved closer, stroking both her cheeks before lowering his head, his lips meeting hers. On that hill overlooking the harbour, lips and faces chilled by the wind, suddenly there was warmth. Warmth which spread from lips to toes.

She sighed against his lips, her fingers moving beneath his toque and threading into his hair.

“Tess,” he said softly. “You’ll freeze, we should head back.”

Reason had caught up with him and he knew they needed to warm up.

Tessa pouted, nipping once more at his lips and then nuzzling his neck, snuggled close to him.

“I want to stay right here,” she said.

“I’d happily stay here forever with you. Need to get you warmed up though,” said Scott, kissing her lips softly.

“Let’s go get warmed up then,” said Tessa.

Scott grinned and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her as they walked back towards the hotel.

“We’re going to need to come back here,” said Scott.

“Yes, and we can go to the lighthouse again, it’s technically the place this all started,” said Tessa with a giggle.

“What about the dark, dust, spiders and ghosts?” asked Scott, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Worth it for time with you,” said Tessa.

“Worth it,” agreed Scott.

 


End file.
